1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing ceramic coated graphite, wherein the ceramic coated graphite is easily and economically synthesized.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to an increase in heating values along with rapid improvement in performance of electronic products, performance deterioration according to an increase in operating temperature and breaking of a printed circuit board according to repeated thermal expansion have become big issues. Most packages used in electronic products are polymer composites, there have been attempts to effectively discharge heat generated inside the electronic products by increasing low thermal conductivity of polymer resins worldwide.
In order to use a heat resistant polymer composite as a package of an electronic product for above purposes, the heat resistant polymer composite needs to have not only high thermal conductivity but also excellent electric insulation. Accordingly, a filler having excellent thermal conductivity and electric insulation is required, and in prior arts, the filler having excellent thermal conductivity and electric insulation is manufactured by coating graphite with ceramic having electric insulation. However, a process of reforming a surface of the graphite is required in order to uniformly coat the surface of the graphite with the ceramic. Then, a drying process is necessarily performed, and thus an overall process time is increased and processes become complicated, thereby resulting in low productivity. Accordingly, in order to continuously mass-produce ceramic coated graphite, a simpler method of manufacturing the ceramic coated graphite is required.
KR 10-0895521 discloses a carbon nanotube conductive layer using spray coating and a preparing method thereof.
A general method of manufacturing ceramic coated graphite includes: preparing a coating solution by mixing and dispersing carbon nanotubes, a dispersing agent, and a solvent; and spraying the coating solution onto a base at a pressure from 0.05 to 60 kgf/cm2, and drying up the coated base, wherein the coating solution contains 0.01 to 20 parts by weight of carbon nanotubes per 100 parts by weight of the coating solution.
However, in the general method of manufacturing ceramic coated graphite, since a coated product is obtained by spraying or printing ink to coat a parent material with the ink, and then fusing the ink via sintering or drying, expenses increase and yield rates decrease due to complex processes and various management factors generated during each process.